The present invention relates to a hemostatic strap, and more particularly to an adjustable hemostatic strap that can conveniently be adjusted to provide a suitable compressive force to the vessel.
Before taking a hypodermic injection or drawing blood from the vessel at the hand, a hemostatic tube 1' (see FIG. 1) or hemostatic strap 1" (see FIG. 2) may be used, and fastened to the hand to compress the vessel, so that the needle of the hypodermic syringe can be accurately pierced through the wall of the vessel into its inside. When blood flows backwards into the hypodermic syringe, the hemostatic tube 1' or strap 1" is unfastened, enabling the medicine to be injected into the vessel. However, the hemostatic tube 1' or strap 1" must be maintained fastened to the hand when drawing blood from the vessel. The hemostatic tube 1' shown in FIG. 1 is a rubber tube, which may stretch the skin when fastened to the hand, causing the skin injured. When unfastening the hemostatic tube 1', the hemostatic tube 1' may trip out suddenly, causing the skin to be injured again. Further, when fastening the hemostatic tube 1' to the hand, the hemostatic tube 1' tends to be twisted, causing the vessel to be deformed, and the needle of the hypodermic syringe may be forced to pierce through the vessel and to pass into the muscles. Because the hemostatic tube 1' is an elastic tube, it may fall out of the physician or nurse's pocket when the physician or nurse moves the body. The hemostatic strap 1" shown in FIG. 2 is a flexible strap having hook and loop materials at its two distal ends. Because the hemostatic strap 1" is a flat strap, it imparts a compressive force to the vessel evenly when installed. This structure of hemostatic strap 1" does not stretch the skin. However, it cannot be adjusted to impart a suitable compressive force to the vessel when installed.